


Girl Meets I'll Never Fall in Love Again

by Cunningfolks



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunningfolks/pseuds/Cunningfolks
Summary: When Riley realize that she is in love with the boy with blue eyes, everything will changeFanfic Trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ycet2BNRZ_g





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. English isn't my first language, sorry for any mistakes.  
> Song: I'll never fall in lov again, Iba and Martin Gallop.

Looking herself at the mirror of her room, the girl felt nervous. It was a feeling she definitely didn’t miss. She was wearing two thick pantyhose, a dress, and a very warm coat cause the New York’s winter begged for one. It was New Year and this year Farkle Minkus would have a party in his penthouse. She did not want to go this year, preferring to spend the night keeping up with her family's cheesy tradition and seeing all the movies of Home Alone. But Maya had insisted she go and the brunette knew very well that she could not deny her friend anything. She had even tried to convince the blonde that her family would go to Piladelfia this year, but her parents unmasked her in front of all her friends at Topanga's. Although she hid with all her forces, the real reason she did not want to go was him. It would have been much easier to pass the year change by hiding a fact if his blue eyes were not there.  
-Riley, are you ready? - Her best friend's voice interrupted her thoughts.  
\- Yes Maya, let’s go! Are you sure I can’t spend New Year here?  
\- I have Riley. You were always so excited for parties, what happened to you, honey? - her friend's question left the brunette worried, Maya knew her so well and was always able to know if anything was wrong with her. It was so accurate that it was annoying sometimes.  
\- There's nothing wrong with me, peaches. It's just that it's been so long that we do not have a marathon of Home Alone - Riley regretted saying that the moment the words came out of her mouth. She surely could have thought of something better, but the desperation to end that conversation at once made her say the first thing that ran through her head.  
Riley knew that coming to that party was a bad idea when she set her feet in that place. The entire room was decorated with orange and purple. One of Riley's various excuses to get rid of Maya had been the bad luck she had with the date, but the blonde dragged her there saying that "we need to forgive the New Year and make it a good date!" Riley was a very optimistic person, but something gave her the feeling that this was not a good idea. To make everything worse, Lucas was at the party, which meant that he and Maya would stay the whole night together. Since they started dating they were so close that they gave the other four friends a vomit-craving. Zay and Smakle, the newest beloved couple from the school where they studied, were also at the party, leaving Farkle and Riley as 3rd and 4th wheel. Since they had break up with their previous dates, they still did not want to find anyone, Riley because she thought that fate would do everything and Farkle, being more realistic, as always, decided to devote himself to studies, after all in the future not so close he would became responsible for his father's business.  
\- Why do not we play a game - Zay suggested.  
\- I think it's a good idea, dearest. Games are always good for fun among friends. However, since we only have half an hour until midnight, I think it's a good idea to play a quick game, such as truth or dare. I am one of the smartest people in this place, following my advice is a great idea. - Smackle answered.  
After ten minutes trying to find some empty bottle to spin and a few questions Smackle's turn came. The bottle stopped at Riley, which meant Isadora would ask and the other girl would answered.  
\- Riley, truth or dare? - Smackle asked.  
-Truth - he trusted Isadora, but she was a little afraid of what kind of challenge Smackle might come up with.  
\- I've noticed you've been trying to get away from our group of friends lately, so I've been thinking a few things. When your parents told Maya that you would be free in the new year I deduced that you would have invented some excuse not to attend this fraternization today, my suspicions have been proven. Riley Mattews, are you in love?  
As soon as the words reached her ears Riley started to get nervous. She thanked a lot when she realized that had a clock on the wall right in front of her.  
\- Oh, it looks like it's only ten minutes to midnight, better go upstairs. - the brunette said, already getting up and looking for the door that led to the roof of the blue-eyed boy's house.  
Following the brunette's steps everyone at the party climbed the stairs of the Minkus building and waited for the the fireworks. When the clock finally struck midnight the couples kissed, leaving Riley and Farkle very uncomfortable, but then Riley found a pary horn and slowly approached Lucas and Maya. When she blew the horn the couple broke away, ascared. Maya looked like she was going to kill her, but she just laughed. A short time later she heard a voice speaking over her shoulder.  
\- How we don’t see that coming? - When Riley turned to see who was the first thing she saw was very blue eyes she realized that they belonged to her best friend, well, after Maya.  
Riley laughed at the boy's comment and Farkle gave a small smile when he realized that he had made the girl smile. Through the butterflies in her belly Riley realized that it would be a difficult year.  
One day before the end of the Christmas recess, Riley and Maya were sitting at the blonde's bedroom window, talking about the year.  
\- Lucas is making me very happy, Riley. I really like him. Why do not you go to the movies with that kid from your science class - Said Maya.  
\- I already told you Maya, I'll wait until I graduate to start dating someone again. Until then I will never fall in love again! - Riley speak as if this were the greatest certainty in the world. Maya started to laugh. - What Maya? It is true!  
\- I'm sorry to say that, Riley, but you're a ray of sunshine. You think everything is wonderful! It's part of who you are. Think of you as someone who does not fall in love is even harder than to think of Zay wearing anything but a plaid shirt!  
\- But Maya, I'm tired of waiting so long for fate and being disappointed. I'm tired of thinking that everything in my love life is going to work out just like my parent’s life did. Maybe I don’t have a soul mate, maybe I just have to forget about it. Maya, I'm never going to fall in love again! - leaving Maya without reaction, the brunette simply went out the fire escape of her friend's building


	2. Girl meets brownie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: She's so lovely

That night Riley went to her mother. She was sitting on the couch watching television. The girl sat down next to her mother and said:  
\- Mom.  
\- Yes honey? - answer Topanga.  
\- How can you be sure you're not letting any opportunity go away? - Riley asked.  
\- Well, you never have 100% sure. The best you can do is pay close attention to everything, because sometimes you don’t see, but the best thing that ever happened to you it’s sitting there, right under your nose. I know you might be hurt about what happened to Lucas, Maya told me what happened today. - Riley swallowed when she heard what her mother said. - I'll tell you something that a teenager will never believe, but I to you swear it's the absolut truth. You fall in love more than once, just think of Shaw, he thought the love of his life was Angela and now he's married to Katy. You can not predict what will happen.  
\- Thank you mom. It's getting late already, I'm going to bed.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When The recess was over and classes restarted, Farkle saw Valentine's Day arriving like a huricanne: nothing sneaky and ready to destroy everything ahead. One reason for his irritation was the absurd amount of roses his best friend, Riley Matthews, had received the previous year. On her last Valentines Day, in the year of her freshman year of high school, Riley received several roses in her locker. Many of them had no name, which made the situation even more strange to the boy's gaze. If you like someone, why not make it clear? He couldn’t say much, after all, he was in love with the brunette. On the other side, Riley began to be stressed by the amount of glances that Farkle Minkus received by the corridors. She had even caught Missy Bradford calling him out to a movie, even if she alredy had maked fun of him in the seventh grade, when it seemed that the only piece of clothing the kid knew was turtlenecks. Maya noticed her friend's irritation and then dragged her into the hole. After a while without saying anything, Riley interrupted the silence.  
\- He's being an idiot.  
-Who? - Maya asked, confused.  
\- Farkle. Since he and Smackle have broke up, several girls have called him out and he doesn’t accept any invitation! The brunette replied.  
\- You also received several invitations and did not accept any! - Replied the blonde with blue eyes.  
-But is different! Maybe he doesn’t want to go out with anyone, just like me, but he doesn’t let anything that is not science come into his head! - while Riley was saying this, Maya linked the dots in her head - I hope the Farkle remember that science cann’t explain people and he keeps open to love!  
\- Calm down. That day at the party Smackle said she thinks you're in love. You like him! - Said Maya, smiling as if to say "I knew" - Lucas owe twenty bucks!  
\- What? I? Liking the Farkle? Never! - Riley spoke, with a sharp voice . Seeing the expression on her friend's face she just looked down and whispered, - You're right.  
\- What? I did not hear. Can you repeat it louder? Maya said, making fun of her friend.  
\- I LIKE HIM, OK! - Riley shouted, making everyone in the hallway, including Lucas, Smackle, Zay, and Farkle look at her.  
Farkle approached the girls and asked:  
\- Riley, is everything okay with you?  
\- Yes, why would not I be? Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go over to the cafeteria to get some juice. Riley said nervously.  
\- I'm going with you, I gonna buy a brownie - Replied Farkle.  
\- I just remembered that I have no money! - Riley said, in a hurry to get rid of the situation.  
\- No problem, I'll pay for you. - Farkle said, smiling.  
Riley looked at Maya, terrified, and then the blonde said,  
\- I just remembered that you need to go to the library to return that book you picked up last week, remember Riley?  
\- Yes, I remember Maya, thank you for reminding me! Let's go there before it closes! - Riley said, dragging Maya by the arm to the library. Meanwhile Farkle approached Lucas and said:  
\- I really don’t understand Riley at all. This is wrong, I'm supposted understand everything, I am a genius!  
\- Calm down, dude, I think I know why you do not understand anything. - Lucas replied, looking at Zay, who already understood what was happening, and Smackle, who was very confused.  
\- What? Frakle said impatiently, while the other three were leaving - Lucas, what? Answer me! Do not leave here without answering me! Lucas, Lucas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, next chapter sunday


	3. Girl meets Brazil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the chapter  
> Song: are you gonna be my girl, the jets  
> 

The next class, for Riley's bad luck, was her father's class. He wrote the word secret on the board.  
\- History teaches us that secrets always bring consequences. They cause opportunities to be lost. Never keep a secret from those you love, otherwise the consequences can be brutal. - Cory said.  
\- But dad, what if this secret ruin everything? - Riley asked.  
\- Don’t keep the to yourself. If the secret make people go away , it means you should keep away from them. People who leave us are toxic. Never abandon those you love, no matter the consequences. You will do a project about how secrets influenced the world we live. I wrote all the names of each person in the room on these papers - Cory lifted a can full of papers folded in - each person will pick up a paper and then have to form a double with the person whose name is written on the paper. You can not change!  
Riley got up and walked to the pot. She took a piece of paper from the bottom. When she saw the name she picked she couldn’t help but curse everything she had ever known. Written in the paper was the name Farkle Minkus.  
After class that day they went to Topanga's. Riley was having difficulty with some of the subject.  
\- Smackle, I'm not understanding. – said Riley - Why do you have to multiply before dividing?  
\- Because if you don’t you will not be able to find the x of the equation. - said Smakle . She was trying to make Riley understand that past of the subject without any progress. That fact was already making the girl with glasses angry - You need to multiply 1296 by 2 before dividing the result by 1190.  
\- I don’t get it. - Said Riley.  
\- Farkle, one of our less smart friends needs your help. - Smackle called the only person capable of explaining math to the cafeteria owner's daughter. Riley wished a lot to understand the subject when she saw the boy approaching.  
He began to explain the subject to the girl, who understood everything. At first she was a bit tense, but then she realized it was just Farkle, there was nothing to fear. At a table a little far away, Lucas and Maya were talking.  
\- He still likes her, doesn’t he? Maya asked and Lucas looked at the friends sitting in the large armchairs of the cafe before saying anything.  
\- Yes.  
What none of them knew was that Cory Matthews had entered the bakery at that very moment and heard everything the two of them had said. Poor MInkus, he had no idea how much to fear.

The next day, Farkle's alarm clock rang late, making the boy arrive later than normal at school. The first class of that day, for the boy's bad luck, was Matthews's, that maybe, just maybe, had changed the boy's alarmo n the afternoon. The young Minkus stormed into the classroom and then sat down next to Riley. But that day, for some reason, his desk had been placed at the back of the class, next to Brenda's desk. The boy did not say anything, after all he had already been lucky to have entered the room twenty minutes late. The word betrayal was written on the board and Cory had a devilish smile on his face.  
\- Betrayal, when someone - Cory paused his speech and looked to the blue-eyed boy - who swore his loyalty and support turned against you. An example is when Napoleon was invading every country in Europe. At the time of invading Portugual, the Portuguese Crown betrayed England and left for its largest colony, Brazil. For example, Farkle, Riley you can come to the front of the class please.  
Farkle swallowed before heading to the front of the class. The eyes of all his classmates seemed to follow him as he went to where the teacher was.  
\- Mr. Minkus, in our example, it's Portugal. - Matthews put his face right in front of the boy’s before continuing. - Who betray England, me, and leaves for Brazil, Riley.  
\- Mr. Matthews? - Smackle held up her hand to ask a question related to class. Both Farkle and Riley didn’t have a good feeling about it.  
\- Yes, Smackle.  
\- Are you trying to insinuate something from this example?  
\- Well ... - Cory cut off by Farkle.  
\- To exemplify, Portugual and Brazil are going to flee from England, excuse me. - Farkle took Riley's hand, which began to laugh, and they ran out of the girl's father's classroom.  
Cory and most of their classmates just stared at the scene they saw. Zay, Lucas, and Maya had big smiles on their faces.  
The Matthews family dinner was at least a little strange. That day Erik was in town, so Josh and he went to dinner at his brother's house, who ate mashed potatoes and looked at Riley as if she had been arrested.  
\- Okay, what happened here? - Asked Josh. He had no idea that he had scratched the missing match for the big Cory Matthews explosion.  
\- A Minkus, really? - Cory said.  
\- What? - Topanga and Eric spoke at the same time.  
\- Exactly. Your daughter and your niece left my classroom with a Minkus! - Cory continued.  
\- Wow, I thought Stuart was smart! - Erik said, laughing and filling his mouth with food - He must be dumber than me to still be in school!  
\- With Minkus' son, Erik! - Grumbled  
Cory, still angry.  
\- Still funny! Erik continued eating.  
\- To tell you the truth, I'm not surprised. - Said Josh.  
\- What do you mean, Josh? - Asked Topanga.  
\- The boy looked like he wanted to marry Riley whenever they were in the same place. - Josh said. - Serious Topanga, I thought you were smarter!  
\- Aren’t you going to say anything, son? - Cory asked Auggie, still embarrassed by what the younger brother had said.  
-I like Farkle, we went to have ice cream once!


	4. Girl meets projector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. I really hope the you enjoyed this fic. I love write one-shots, so any ideia just tell me   
> Song: Freckles and Constelations, Dodie

After what Maya liked to call "The Brazil’s acident", Riley and Farkle returned to talking normally, as if nothing had happened. That weekend the girl went to the Minkus house to do the work that the girl's father had passad.  
\- I thought we could do about Hitler. He told the German parliament that the war began at 5:45 in the morning, when another country attacked Germany, but the truth Germany began the attacks before 5 in the morning - said Farkle.  
\- I think it's a great idea!  
They finished the work were walking to the subway. They were holding onto the bars of the train.  
\- Have you discovered anything about the rest of your family, who came before your great-grandfather? - Riley asked.  
\- No, but I'm still looking, - he said - it's very difficult to find records from that time, everything was lost during World War II.  
\- Rosie wrote a few things about Gisburn in her book. From what I read it reminded me a little bit of you. - Riley said, the two of them smiled at each other before the train stopped, causing Riley to bump into Farkle. Unlike Hollywood scenes he did not catch her as if they were dancing, but as if he had opened a very messy locker, all the things that were inside of it fell on him.  
Whether it was a gracious scene or not, the faces of the two teenagers were very close, she looked into his blue eyes and they both swore they were going to kiss. But someone screaming that the doors would close make the two return to reality.  
\- See you Monday, Farkle.  
\- See you.  
Maybe falling in love was not so bad.  
In next Monday their class was quite normal. But Tuesday, not so much. After the breack they had history. The six friends were talking on the benches, near the history room, talking.  
\- Harley, do you believe my daughter likes Farkle? - Cory was talking to Harley, a ex-bully and janitor, who accompanied the teacher to high school.  
\- Look, Cory, I know it can be difficult, but if your daughter had a Farkle, then she had a Farkle! -Replied the janitor.  
\- No Harley, she likes Farkle MInkus! Said the professor.  
\- The turtleneck one? - Harley asked.  
\- That one!  
\- The whole school heared your scream of fury last week. "Minkus, come back here, you little bastard!" - Harley imitated the teacher - It was hilarious!  
\- Okay, okay, I got it. But what do you think I do?  
\- Well, fate is ironic. In fact, Minkus is attacking again. - After saying that, the janitor continued to clean the school floor.  
Cory did not quite understand what Harley said until he turned around. His daughter, his sweet little daughter, looking at a Minkus, and, to make the sutiation even worse, the little bastard was looking back. He couldn’t leave it that way.  
\- Farkle, you can go get some water for me in the cafeteria. - Cory held out money toward the boy, who could not say anything before he was pushed up the stairs to the cafeteria.  
\- History students, enter the room in ten seconds. - They all entered the room, and when Farkle returned with the water, Cory ran and closed the door, saying,  
\- Not today, chachi!  
\- Dad, are you out of your mind? - Riley, who was standing in front of her father's desk, said angrily. Lucas, who would recognize the situation anywhere, said:  
\- Here we go!  
\- I love this class so much! - Exclaimed Zay, who had not even witnessed the situation, had heard everything after he came to New York.  
The Matthews dinner was once again very weird. Riley, with the back of the knife, slammed into her glass, making the noise echo through the dinner table.  
\- Auggie, tell your father he can not treat me like a little girl any more! - Said Riley.  
\- Daddy, Riley said you can not treat her like she's a little girl anymore. - Auggie said seriously, looking at his father.  
\- Well, Auggie, tell your sister that she's a little girl and that I'm her teacher, and because of that, I can leave Mr. Minkus out of my class how many times as I want! - Cory replied. Riley started to scream and from there, everything became a mess.  
\- You did what? - Topanga asked angrily.  
\- Daddy, you should run! - Warned Auggie.  
\- NOBODY GOET OUT OF THIS TABLE! - shouted Topanga, making everyone stop talking - Riley, you really are still young, but you should already have a little more freedom than you had a few years ago. You can go to the movies with your friends tomorrow after your class. And Cory, I'll talk to you.  
After the movie Farkle went to take Riley to her house.  
\- I can not believe they not ended together! They should have stayed together! Said Riley, who was angry with the end of the film.  
\- People don’t always end together, it's life! - Replied Farkle.  
\- Wow, what a pessimism! - Riley said, realizing that they had already arrived at the fire exit ff her building - Do you wanna enter?  
\- Your father wouldn’t kill me? - Asked the boy.  
\- Mom will not let him. - replied the girl, giving a smile to the friend, who smiled back. They climbed out the window and lay on the floor, staring at the ceiling.  
\- Remember the projector I gave you when we were 10? - He said to the girl.  
\- Yes, it's in my closet. Help me get it. - Said Riley.  
They took the projector and turned it on. They just stared at the stars on one of the walls of the room, until Farkle said,  
\- Riley, do you wanna dance?  
Riley replied taking the boy's hand and pulling him off the floor. They went to the front of the projector and tried to waltz, without any success. After a while she put her head on Farkle's shoulder and they stayed like this some time. But she lifted her head, looking at Farkle, who did the same. After 10 years and some obstacles, Farkle Minkus was finally kissing Riley Matthews, and it was better than anything he could have thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked. The next chapeter will be uploudend on Wednesday


End file.
